civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mapuche (Lautaro)
The Mapuche led by Lautaro is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Danrell, Tomatekh, and Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Mapuche The Mapuche are a group of indigenous inhabitants of south-central Chile and southwestern Argentina. They constitute a wide-ranging ethnicity composed of various groups who shared a common social, religious and economic structure, as well as a common linguistic heritage. Their influence once extended between the Aconcagua River and Chiloé Archipelago and spread later eastward to the Argentine pampa. The Mapuche make up about 9% of the Chilean population, and are particularly concentrated in Araucanía and are due to emigration also numerous in Santiago. Lautaro Lautaro (Mapudungun: Lef-Traru "swift hawk") (1534?–April 29, 1557) was the young Mapuche military commander in the four-year Arauco War (Araucanian War) in Chile. His people undertook to expel the Spanish colonizers. The army under Lautaro's command inflicted crushing defeats and huge death tolls on Spanish forces despite having far inferior weaponry. He was close to final victory when he was killed in battle at around 23 years of age. Dawn of Man Oh Toqui of Toquis, Lautaro, leader of the Wallmapu, the Mapuche People, by the wise election of the Lonkos of the Mapuche. The Mapuche are the union of Picunches, Huilliches, Moluche and Nguluche from Araucanía. Your people successfully resisted many attempts by the Inca Empire to subjugate them, despite their lack of state organization. They fought against the Sapa Inca, Tupac Yupanqui, and his army. The result of the bloody three-day confrontation known as the Battle of the Maule was that the Inca conquest of the territories of Chile ended at the Maule river. They fell back to the north behind the Rapel and Cachapoal Rivers, where they established a fortified border guarded by fortresses such as the Pucará de La Compañía and the Pucará del Cerro La Muralla. Your people also repelled the Spanish after their initial conquests in the late 16th century so effectively that there were areas to which Europeans did not return until late in the 19th century. One of the main geographical boundaries was the Bío-Bío River, which they used as a natural barrier to Spanish and Chilean incursion. Oh great Toqui, your people still fight for their right to their lands. Will you lead them to victory? Will you build a civilization that shall stand the test of time? Introduction: '"These are the lands of the Mapuche, my people. And you're being an intruder, but that may change... hopefully." '''Introduction: '"Welcome to the lands of my people, the Mapuche. Don't dare to threaten it!" 'Introduction: '"I'm Lautaro, Toqi of the Mapuche. If you come here with envy of our lands, know that we'll defend it with our lives and bravery!" 'Defeat: '"My people have been robbed from their lands! Know that the Mapuche shall prevail, and our Ngen shall defeat you!" Unique Attributes Strategy A Domination Civ with additional bonuses to Faith, Culture and exploration. Not requiring Open Borders for Units opens up huge exploration potential through the game. Your XP is even more rewarding than the Zulus, but you don't benefit as well from Buildings that grant XP. Consider Honour to obtain an early Toqui, a fantastic Barbarian destroyer and explorer. The lack of Citadels is disappointing, but defeated Units will create Chemamull, which your other Units can use for more XP and a small Combat Strength boost. Once you have a surplus of Workers from conquests, you can expend them to make Chemamull. The Mapuche's ability to enter rival territory meant that you can actually enter your military units into the enemy borders and when you declare war, they will not get teleported out of their borders. This can actually lead to hilarious result when you set up your units in a way that you could easily capture their cities in the first turn you declare war on them. Be careful though as if you deploy mass amount of militaries into their lands without open borders, they enemy will get suspicious and will either demand you declare war allowing them the first move or do so later and you will incur a ''massive ''diplomatic penalty for breaking a promise to move your troops away from their borders. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Malón Raids Our enemies are strong, but they still depend on their lands like us. Our wise Lonco council suggested we could start destroying their crops and mines to deal a fatal blow to their subsistence and recover the lands that are rightfully ours. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Mapuche * Player must be at War * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 100 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Existing Units receive the Toqui's Malon Raid promotion (May move after Pillaging) * Receive a free Toqui Defense of the Maule Oh Great Butal-Toqui, our lands are under attack. We are the people of the earth, and we can use that on our advantage. We know our rivers and mountains more than anyone, and it should help us against the invaders. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Mapuche * Player must be at War * Must have founded at least 1 City adjacent to a River * Must have founded at least 1 City adjacent to a Mountain * Must have researched Chivalry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Faith * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Units receive the Defense of the Maule promotion (Unit heals faster on river tiles, or next to mountains.) * Receive a free Toqui Full Credits List * Leugi: Author * Danrell: Incan Horseman Model * Sukritact: Map * Tomatekh: E&D Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Andean Cultures